


What Buffy Sees In Him

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic. Buffy considers the looks of her vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Buffy Sees In Him

She doesn’t tell him she thinks he looks cuter now than he did back then. His brown curls are soft without the gel, and don’t break off as easily as they did when they glared white. There’s a little beer belly. Probably a blood and garlic wings belly, to be fair, but she steers her thoughts away from that direction. It’s soft and quite unlike the rock-hard six-pack he used to have, but it’s hers to stroke and nobody else’s.

Vampires don’t age. That’s the rule and the explanation for youthful looks and inextinguishable energy. Except she knows they do, and not just with the whole soul thing. She’s watched Angel get older and more solid as he has accepted the cares of caring for others. She’s seen the sharp planes of his face soften, not with age but with the certainty of his mission and the self-built family he’s surrounded himself with. It shows he’s moved on too, which has made the changes in herself easier to address.

Her other vampire is not so much older as … settled. There’s nothing like the same restlessness or rage in him as there used to be. He smiles more, laughs a lot more, and without the cruelty and snark that used to be the norm. He even wears colours, subtle ones, some of them in paler hues. There are still occasions when he asks her to help with the eyeliner, and she agrees, for old time’s sake. He explains that doing it for himself was never fun since a mirror was no use, and he’d spent long hours training with Dru to get the look right, but was never sure it was, because _you couldn’t exactly trust the crazy bint to notice if it was smudged anyway._ She does it carefully, but it’s never more than a day or so before it’s gone again, and the stretches in between applications have been getting longer.

The cutest thing of all she won’t be telling him, though. She just melts into a puddle when she sees him wearing the specs. He feels safe and happy enough to wear them in front of her, to read and write. He doesn’t even know how adorable that is.


End file.
